


Prompt 15 - Sleep

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Prompt 15 - Sleep

Stiles realized the other side of the bed was cold. 2 am. He got up to find Peter in the den with the sound so low only a 'wolf could hear it.

"Bad night?" Stiles asked as he grabbed the fuzzy blanket.

Peter nodded.

"Okay," Stiles shrugged. He cuddled next to Peter and draped the blanket over them. He lay his head on Peter's shoulder.

"This okay?" Stiles asked.

Another nod.

Stiles started a gentle babble about the book he was reading. Peter didn't respond but nodded as Stiles told the story.

Peter was still sleeping as the sun rose.


End file.
